I Know Who Killed Me in Sonic Style
I Know Who Killed Me is a 2007 American horror film directed by Chris Sivertson and starring with Amy Rose and Maria the Hedgehog. The film's story revolves around a student who was abducted and tortured by a sadistic serial killer. She manages to make it out alive, but after she regains consciousness in the hospital, she insists that her identity is that of another woman. The film was released on July 27, 2007 to generally unfavorable reviews. Plot The quiet suburb of New Salem is being terrorized by a serial killer who abducts and tortures young women, holding them captive for weeks before murdering them. Aubrey Fleming (Maria), a pianist and aspiring writer, appears to be his latest victim when she disappears during a night out with her friends. She was later seen bound and gagged on an operating table as her hands are exposed to dry ice. As the days tick by, the special FBI Task Force convened to track the killer begins to lose hope of finding her before it’s too late. Late one night, a driver discovers a young woman by the side of a deserted road, disheveled and critically injured. The girl is rushed to the hospital where Aubrey’s distraught parents, Susan (Blaze) and Daniel (Silver) wait by her side as she slips in and out of consciousness. When she's finally able to speak, she shocks everyone by claiming to be a down-on-her luck stripper named Dakota Moss (Amy Rose) who has never heard of Aubrey Fleming. Convinced Aubrey is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, her doctors, parents and law enforcement officials can only wait for rest and therapy to restore her memory. But after returning to her parents’ suburban home, she continues to insist she is not who they think she is, despite bearing bizarre wounds identical to those of the serial killer’s previous victims. The FBI agents are further mystified when they search Aubrey’s laptop and discover a short story about a girl with an alter ego named Dakota. When Dakota begins to suspect that she may be Aubrey’s identical twin sister, Susan shows her a video of her pregnancy ultrasound clearly revealing there was only one fetus in her womb. Confused and terrified, Dakota starts seeing visions of a menacing figure slowly butchering his captive. Convinced time is running out both for Aubrey and herself, Dakota confronts Daniel with a shocking truth that leads them on a frantic hunt for the killer. Aubrey and Dakota are indeed twins, born to Virginia Sue Moss, a crack addict. Moss gave birth to them the same time the Flemings had their own child who died in the incubator. Daniel Fleming quietly raises one as his own daughter, paying Virginia over the years by mail. Dakota finds the envelopes and attempts to find her sister when she suffers sympathetic resonance from her twin's wounds and was found by the highway. It turns out the two are stigmatic twins with a psychic connection that lets them share pain, communicate and even share experiences which explains some of Aubrey's stories. After investigating the grave of Aubrey's recently murdered friend, Jennifer Toland (Cream), Dakota finds a blue ribbon from a piano competition with a message from Jennifer's (and Aubrey's) piano teacher, Douglas Norquist (Tails). Then, Dakota realizes that Norquist murdered Jennifer and abducted Aubrey after they expressed intentions to quit their piano lessons, taking off their fingers, arm and a leg in a twisted act of retribution. Dakota and Daniel confront Norquist and Daniel dies in the process, but Dakota cuts off Norquist's hand and delivers a fatal blow to his neck. Then, she finds Aubrey where Norquist buried her alive and frees her. The movie ends with Aubrey and Dakota lying together on the ground, looking out into the night. Cast Maria's beautiful.jpg|Maria as Aubrey Fleming|link=Maria the Hedgehog Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy as Dakota Moss|link=Amy Rose Blaze smiled.jpg|Blaze as Susan Fleming|link=Blaze the Cat Silver the Hedgehog in Sonic X by Xuliang.jpg|Silver as Daniel Fleming|link=Silver the Hedgehog Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Jerrod Pointer|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Molly 2.jpg|Molly as Agent Julie Bascome|link=Molly Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Agent Phil Lazarus|link=Espio the Chameleon Tails 2.jpg|Tails as Douglas Norquist|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cream the Rabbit 3.jpg|Cream as Jennifer Toland|link=Cream the Rabbit Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Maria Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies